Hollister
James Ronald Brooks (born in 1968), is a professional wrestler who is from San Antonio, Texas and is best known as Hollister. Brooks is currently performing for the North American Wrestling Association (NAWA). Wrestling Career Brooks made his wrestling debut in 1990 for USAPW, using the name of Hack. His gimmick saw him as a dark mysterious figure (Appearing similar to the WWF's The Undertaker), carrying an axe with him everywhere he goes. Brooks was not a fan favorite in USAPW, which demoted his pushes in the business. Brooks had a short lived feud with his trainer, Hoodoo Davis, which saw Brooks defeat Davis on many occasions. Brooks abruptly left the company in 1994, to pursue furthur training at Davis' wrestling academy in New Mexico. Returning in 1996, Davis made his appearance in the newly formed NGW, using his Hack gimmick once again. Brooks quickly started a feud with Jeff James, which saw Hack bring up a past incident that happened between the two. Brooks would win several of the matches, but his Hack gimmick was wearing off. He took a hiatus from the company after suffering a leg injury. Brooks emerged once again, with a new gimmick. Seeing him as a Medevial Executioner. Sporting his signature axe, Brooks feuded with Tye Myst. The feud ended after Myst left the company to go to WWA. Brooks remained with the company until 2001, which saw him go to New Era Hardcore Wrestling. There, he brought up the gimmick, in which he played an Evil Priest by the name of Mortimer. Brooks did not have a major role in the company, but did win the NEHW Television Title. in 2004, Brooks left the company, and left the wrestling industry for a year. Hollister left for NAWA in 2005, after invitations from Hoodoo Davis. There, he assumed his Hollister gimmick. This gimmick saw him play a grizzled soldier, decked out in Union Army Civil War gear, looking as if he was dead. In Nolvember of 2005, Hoodoo brought in Hollister as is bodyguard and formed Hoodoo Enterprises with himself, Hollister and Josiah Reed. Hollister and Reed helped Hoodoo in his feud with Red, until the feud was over. Hollister was then faded out of the group, and began a feud with Minion for the NAWA World Title. At NAWA Grudge, Hollister became the NAWA Champion, after defeating Minion in an All Out War Match. Hollister became a crowd favorite due to his menacing looks, even though he played a heel. Hollister's reign as Champion would be the longest since Professor Perry's reign as champion from June to October. Hollister held the title until June, in which Perry defeated Hollister, Yugo, and Minion in a Fatal Four Way match. Brooks took a break to be with his wife in the later parts of June, but then returned to feud with Colton. Hollister lost the feud after Red and Colton defeated Hollister in a Handicap match, then "firing" Hollister. Hollister left for home in August to be with his wife and to recover from a minor injury he suffered in a match on NAWA Revenge. November 3rd saw his return as Hollister was the special opponent for Hoodoo. Before Hollister layed out his former boss, Hollister made a promo, in which he made the wuote "Here's To Old, Old Times, My Good Friend", which became his signature quote. Hollister requested a title match against Professor Perry later that night, in which General Manager Sheriff O'Geady reluctantly gave to him. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *'Exploder Backbreaker (Fireman's Carry To Bow and Arrow Backbreaker)' *'Dismember-Plex (Chickenwing Piledriver)' Signature Moves *'Soldier's Welcome (Spinning STO)' *Suicide (Running Neckbreaker) *Rolling Cutter *Sidewalk Slam *Big Boot *Running Clothesline *Shoulderbreaker *Chokeslam *STF Trivia *Brooks' favorite superstar is The Undertaker, in which he based most of his gimmicks. *Brooks quoted that Hollister is made up of most all of his gimmicks, just used in special ways. He acts like Hack, he talks like Mortimer, and Hollister is himself. *Brooks has repeatedly denied that Hoodoo Davis and Josiah Reed are his brothers. He tells reporters that are very close friends, but are not related in any way. *His theme music "Hell's Bells" was voted the best theme song in NAWA, beating out Minion's theme "American Redneck", Professor Perry's "Greatest Show", and Tommy Angelo's "Lake of Fire". Entrence And Theme Music *"Hell's Bells" By NAWA Productions (Wes Verson) (NAWA)